I Always Love You
by Lynariae
Summary: Lay le revoit des années plus tard après avoir reçu une lettre. -Kray-


_YiXing,_

_Ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom après tous ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Encore aujourd'hui je regrette bon nombre des choix que j'ai fait quand un « nous » nous liait encore. Je ne cesse d'imaginer quelle serait ma vie si j'avais un autre choix ce jour-là, aurait-il été meilleur ? Je ne le saurais jamais et je continuerais de me questionner avec des « si ». J'espère tout de même que les précautions que j'ai prises pour toi ont été appliquées et que tu es ainsi sain et sauf là où tu te trouves. Je ne saurais probablement jamais si tu as réussit à tourner la page quant à notre histoire mais j'ose espérer que tu es heureux peut importe où tu te trouves sur cette planète. Tu dois probablement me détester plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre mais sur ce point, avais-je réellement le choix ? Je me dis que non. Tu dois aussi te dire que je possède un sacré culot pour t'envoyer une lettre après tout ça. Tu n'es peut être pas arrivé jusqu'à cette ligne, tu as peut-être même brûlé cette lettre sans même l'avoir lu mais, j'ai un infime espoir que tu la lises jusqu'au bout. Je vais finir ma lettre et tu va me haïr de nouveau si une petite partie de toi m'avait pardonné :_

_Je t'aime toujours YiXing. Ca n'a jamais cessé d'être le cas et ce sera le cas aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Je ne pourrais jamais te sortir de ma tête et ce, jusqu'à ma mort._

_YiFan._

Les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants, il acheva la lecture de cette lettre qu'il avait trouvée le matin même devant la porte de son appartement. Il releva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait debout devant lui et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues en silence alors que son cœur se serra.

- Tu .. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin de l'état dans lequel j'étais ce matin quand j'ai reçu cette lettre ou mes larmes te suffisent ?

- YiXing ..

- Non ! TU te tais et tu m'écoutes pour une fois. Je t'ai toujours écouté et j'ai suivit es choix sans jamais discuter mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas le cas. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de décider un peu ! Il y a trois ans, tu m'as quitté et abandonné sans même une explication puis tes hommes de mains ont débarqué pour m'amener ailleurs selon tes ordres. J n'ai pas eu le droit à une quelconque explication mais j'ai quitté la Chine pour Séoul en espérant te retrouver là-bas. Cependant je n'y ai trouvé qu'un appartement vide. Et aujourd'hui, je reçois cette lettre où les mots « je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer » sont écrits. Je crois que j'ai le droit à une foutue explication Wu YiFan, et elle a intérêt à être très bonne.

- Je .., il prit une grande inspiration et reprit. Je suis parti pour te protéger YiXing. Mon père avait découvert notre relation et il était intolérable pour lui que son fils, son héritier, soit en couple avec un autre homme. Je te quittais ou il te faisait tuer. Je suis donc parti. Seulement .. J'ai découvert qu'il voulait tout de même te faire disparaitre. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les devant et j'ai envoyé ZiTao ainsi que LuHan pour qu'ils s'occupent de te faire quitter le pays car je savais que mon père ne se risquerait pas à empiéter sur le territoire des Park. De mon côté, j'ai toujours était ami avec le fils héritier, ChanYeol. J'ai alors réglé deux trois détails avec lui et, il a accepté de te placer sous sa protection comprenant notre problème car il doit lui-même cacher sa relation avec BaekHyun, le fils du bras droit de son père, monsieur Byun. Je pouvais donc être certain que tu serais en sécurité ici et je me suis occupé des problèmes avec mon père. Finalement, après de longues discussions et trois années passé, on a finit par aboutir à un compromis : il nous laisse tous les deux définitivement tranquille et en contre partie, je quitte pour toujours la Chine et ile me déshérite. Je suis donc à Séoul depuis une semaine et j'ai enfin eu le courage de te faire passer cette lettre par LuHan pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'étais plus que sérieux dans mes paroles et tu sais que je ne dis jamais ce genre de choses à la légère. J'ai tout quitté pour toi mais, si tu me dis que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu ne veux plus de moi alors je disparaitrais définitivement de ta vie. Je .. Je t'aime YiXing.

- Comment .. Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit avant ? Même par le biais de Tao ou de LuHan ..

- Je te connais YiXing, tu aurais fait quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

- Pendant trois ans, j'ai cherché à comprendre ce que j'avais put faire de mal pour que tu me fuis ainsi. Maintenant, je comprends mieux .. Même après trois longues années, tu réussis à détruire toutes mes barrières en un seul regard. Je suis dépendant de toi YiFan alors, comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je puisse te remplacer par un autre ? Tu as tout quitté pour moi, alors je te donnerais tout l'amour que je peux pour que tu combles ce manque. Wo ai ni YiFan.

Le regard de l'ainé s'illumina à ses quelques mots et il s'approcha du plus jeune. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis alors que ce dernier entourait de ses bras la nuque du plus grand. Puis, avec toute la tendresse dont ils étaient capables, ils joignirent leurs lèvres pour un baiser plein de promesses sur leur avenir. Un avenir à deux.


End file.
